Here for you
by Majda227
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are happy married. But they have so different personality and after one year they divorce. Rose go to the person who always been here for her. Sometimes we just cant hide our feelings...


'' Do you Rose Weasley take Scorpius Malfoy to your husband that you love him in good or bad, until death stop you? '' '' Yes. '' I sighed. '' Do you Scorpius Malfoy take Rose Weasley to your wife that you love her, in a good or bad till death stop you? '' '' Obviously ''. Silently we laughed. '' You can kiss the bride ''. A light kiss on my lips left a deep mark in me and in the background I heard the applause, I thought everything would be better ...

 _One year after that..._

Rose was sitting on her bed. The letter trembles in her shaking hand. The smell of the female perfume felt in the room of parchment .Rose recognized that smell. Scorpius's shirt smelled like this twice; the first time was when he came home late, drunk, shot through the door and muttering something like '' long day '' before slamming the door and otivsi the bathroom.

When he returned to bed she tried to reach him kissing jaw and neck and he just said 'I'm tired. Let's go to sleep love '' and then turned to the other side of the bed as if nothing had happened. It was initially understood and assumed that it is the job, she knew it was difficult to maintain all finances of the family Malfoy had, especially after his father died. She understood her husband and respected his privacy.

But it turns out that something was wrong. His (and her) friends who worked in the company of her confirmed that the companies all right and that Scorpius was leaving always on time.

Now they have their suspicions proved true. Now in her hand she held a letter that was intended for her husband and smell the same perfume but it caused Rose's heart beating strongly in the spine. _It's been four days i really miss you love. And remember discussion about your divorce_ She was staring at the end of paper .. _Kisses Helena ..._ Rose snorted in disgust and melee letter to your nails and threw it against the wall and plunged his hands in his face. She felt her heart pounding and her blue eyes were filled with tears and anger. _..Helena .._ Scorpius should have already come back from work and he did not. Rose's chest heaving sobs that escaped his throat. The smell of perfume and alcohol filled the room and Rose almost refunds in disgust. She got up and went to the bathroom barely able to walk from the severe pain. Drenched the boiling water on his face and then leaned against the sink watching the reflection of angry blue eyes in a mirror image. Scorpius see another woman. He was cheating on her. It took a year to find each other to match. She was ready to spend life with him, bear his children ...

They are all together and he is doing all stupid weaknesses trampled .. Their hopes and dreams. In the mirror she saw injured, beautiful young woman who will not let the shameless man destroy her life. She will show him what he lost and how much she is worth. She was angry, angry beautiful woman. Rose grabbed a towel and sink face in it. Another weak sob tried to escape, and then reflect on yourself examine her facial features. Her fiery red hair falling to her waist and blue eyes, as her mother spoke sapphires, were filled with anger. Beautiful indeed but not dovočljno to look vindictive. Rose took a makeup powder and patted one on the face with a brush hiding red spots of anger and pain. She put mascara and fill in lips with red lipstick. Soon black tight dress clutched her slender curves. The scent of aromatic perfumes soon covered all the other smells in the room. It was September, and although the temperature was poprillicno high to begin in the autumn wind made her hair angry, and she immediately took a jacket. Rose has not walked away, tired of rubbing hands to warm entered the first muggle bar that is seen.

The atmosphere was pleasant: the images were everywhere from old artists and the music was classical and light just what she loved. The smell of tobacco filled the room. She sat at the bar and thought to order one of those same pretty colorful cocktails for women but in the end decided to brandy in the expectation that the calm her pain and winking from muggle people not very much help. She felt miserable. This came with the intention to have fun and feel strongly and instead got only one more monotonous feeling. Several people approached Rose sadly endeavoring to flirt with her. It is really relaxed in conversation with not so high '' Mr. '' named Brad. He showed her his little teeth from time to time and she would let him put his hands on her waist.

Although the salt Cologne was too salty and his chest too hairy she apologized before she became too drunk to show respect. It just .. she did not feel in the mood for it .. As soon as she came out on the street knew whereshe should be. After half an hour of walking to cold wind in high heels was not feeling great. Rose found the front of the building Where is her best friend and cousin of al-lived. She climbed to the third floor and knocked on the dark brown door. Albus opened the door when he saw his beautiful cousin standing in front of it. '' Rose '' he smiled, he saw it for months and perhaps a year, probably from the wedding. She shrugged and smiled, the 'Can I come in?' '' 'Yes, of course' '. He hid the door as he watched her come in. She tottered to the living room and threw heels on the floor. She started to take off. He narrowed his eyes at her. '' Ahm Rose, is everything all right? '' Could you bring me one of your shirt's strangling me dress really ''. '' Okay wait for me ''.

He went into the bedroom looking for a shirt. What Rose do here. Why Scorpius is not with her? She smelled of brandy, they did not fight? He pushed his thoughts and went into the living. Rose is sitting on a chair in her bra and panties. He was not surprised too much, the two of them have never had a secret even they were ashamed to be naked in front of each other. They are like siblings. '' Here's, catch '. She took his dark blue T-shirt and wearing it. Headgear is all that is needed to cover and then again she leaned back in the chair. He sat down across from her. '' Well, is everything all right what brings you here ''. She laughed, half-drunk voice. She did not know whether to laugh or cry. '' Did you know? '' He loked in surprise '' What? '' '' Is everything all right? '' She could hardly speak, words just can't go out of throat. ''He is cheating on me''. He couldn't believe what she just say.

He always envied for their marriage, and when his and Alice's failed. He always thought that they're perfect couple. So different and yet so temperamental together. He put his hand on her. '' Rose are you sure? '' She was sure. '' Definitely. '' '' He came home late and smelled like a prostitute, constantly drunk and almost never spend time with me, at first I thought it was because of work but then I found that letter ... '' She sighed . '' A letter from his mistress Helena ''. '' _Helena_ ''. He went into the kitchen she saw something. He brought with him a bottle of fire whiskey. '' Oh thank you Al. '' She reached for the bottle or on her swollen out of hand '' This is for me '' He quickly poured a drink and drank a glass of whiskey. '' Do not be stupid, give me that '' It took a whole bottle and drank two large swallows. She felt the heat coming down her throat, stung so much that she had to bite the lip '' Oh my God '. '' Are you crazy? I think you've had enough drink ''. She snorted. ''Whatever'' . '' I really can not believe it ... '' '' Well, yes. '' '' And what are you going now? '' Well, my favorite cousins now I'm going to have fun and not think about anything else except you and me. ''

Except her and me... ''Cmonn let's dance day is long.'' ''Hahaha oh really you're gonna dance?'' He gave her beautiful emerald green eyes staring at her. Yes. '' You know what those girls dancing at a club in only his underwear while men watch uh huh what are they ... '' '' strippers. '' He raised his eyebrows at this. '' Oh yeah I'll be your stripper what do you say huh ? '' She hit his shoulder in the game and got up from her chair. She went to the television and turned on the music. '' I think you're crazy haha ''. '' And totally drunk. '' '' Let's not be so boring, take a drink and watch me dance hahahah ''. '' I'm sure you have great movement in this state ''. He said sarcastically as always. She poured him a drink and put him in a chair. '' Now be a good boy and look at me. '' She began writhing body to the music. Her hips were swaying and her hair, which was tied in a ponytail, is now released on is up to the knee. She began to hint to him and licks his lips. And through its wide shirts he could see her curves. Her full breasts and a flat stomach, her hair jutting out with her and her blue eyes are now glowing likely than alcohol that is drunk ..

I felt he was a little drunk he did not know whether it was the drink or by her beautiful body . Although he knew it was wrong his body could not help but react to it, he felt stiffness in his pants, he knew he would not be able to last long. She removed her shirt and his eyes widened with excitement. In front of him was dancing beautiful woman with whom he grew up went together towent to school together, doing unimaginable things, running around barefoot on the grass, jumped into the lake .. Beautiful but not his. Neither will ever be. To the sober likely to come out of the apartment and put a curse on him. Suddenly he felt the heat on his knee did not even notice that the music is off. This sudden need for physical contact surprised her she just could not resist .. She lock her eyes with his, emerald green eyes. Her hand slowly slid from his knees to the groin he could not do anything except to keep your hands motionless next to thighs. She put her knee between his legs apart and straddling him. She put her head on his shoulder and the other hand over the broad chest to his jaw and neck felt his always smelled like mint. So cold. Finally some words uttered by him '' Rose, this is wrong, I .. '' She ignored him and kissed his neck, leaving a red mark. '' Albus, you're so good-looking man. '' Yes, it was truth, no matter how drunk was she that's the truth. And from an early age he was different. He had hair and eyes of his father, but was remarkably higher and nicer built. This was too much for him, of sweet temperament friends to I'd like to fuck you. He always liked Rose, gave to life for her no matter what, he just did not expect this, his cousin had kissed his neck and felt so good. She put her hand up to She put her hand to his crotch, so if Albus did not want this then the stiffness in his pants saying otherwise. She began by stroking over pants and he cut in satisfaction. She lifted her head and their lips met in a heavy kiss, he opened his mouth and their tongues explored mouth tasting every part of her mouth Taking to the lower lip biting is hardly a drop of blood falling down her lips .. He licked her mouth with his tongue taking blood in his mouth. His hands moved to her body caressing her thighs climbing up to the chest.

He took one breast from bra and began to lick. She threw her head back, she felt a slight pulse between her legs, she wanted him so badly. He took a nipple in his mouth nibbling and sucking while the other caressed the other breast. He could not stand it took her in his arms and brebacio over unbutton his shirt, showing a broad chest and muscles. She unbuttoned his trousers removed it from pants. His penis was almost blue with excitement. And bigger than Scorpius's. It's eyes widened at him and liked her, a lot. He took off her bra and panties. He sat on a chair so that he knelt in front of her while she was sitting in a chair. '' You're so beautiful, he does not know what loses. '' He pushed two fingers into her and began to slowly move while rubbing his thumb nen clitoris. She leaned her head back in ecstasy, she felt a tingling sensation all over the body, she caught the edges of the table. He took his fingers and began to licks, foundhe found her weakness. Language is passed over the clitoris and then transferred to the hole and fucked her tongue. Each of its birds loved it, each saying he was a master at this. '' Oh God Albus ahh ! '' She mourned his name its juices are leaking from the not so wet. He licked every drop and stood in front of her. '' Special girls deserve specijjalne kisses right ''.

He kissed her hard, their tongues intertwined ... He without warning pushed into it, he knew it was not so wet it would probably hurt. He slowly began to move, their bodies merged, it is so compact Gods ... She dug her nails into his shoulders ostavljauci red polumjese on his skin. He took her hair in his hand while the other is holding her waist. Their eyes met. It was no longer Albus Severus Potter she knew for some others. The man with eyes full of lust and passion. His arrows are becoming faster and stronger, their bodies will be compressed while the sweat ran down their forehead. She began to breathe fast to his ear, making him the axis harder he thrust a few more times in her spilling his seed in her. She put her hand in his hair and a slight smile crossing his face. He licked his lips. '' So what do we do now, love? '' '' Are you staying tonight? '' '' She sweet kisses '' I do not know But you tell me. '' He laughed, raising his her and carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
